Through another child
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *YES This is a Trunks/Ryanna fic* *Finished* Ryanna thought she'd be happy carrying the child of her college boyfriend until she finds out he cheated on her. Full of grief she returns to Japan to start a new life.
1. Denial

Through another Child~ By Briana

Summary: Ryanna finds out she's pregnant w/her boyfriend's child. When she tries to tell him he denies her support, and at the same time tells her he's been cheating on her. In a fit of tears she returns to Japan but in shame stays distant from her friends and family at Capsule Corporation. Can she survive on her own, or will her friends and family find her and help her out, and will she let them.

Chapter one: Denial

Ryanna sadly looked out the window of the airplane. Her heart was slowly breaking apart and the memory of the doctor's office came into view in her mind. 'I was so happy.'

~FLASHBACK~

Ryanna fidgeted with her fingers nervously. Her legs began to sweat under her as they shook. Sitting on the hard cold table in the doctor's office she awaited the results of her pregnancy test. Her began beating faster as Dr. Hayes of San Francisco entered the room. "Well, am I?" The doctor looked at the young 21-year-old woman and smiled. "Yes Ms. Coutsa'n. There is a very healthy baby growing inside you." Ryanna smiled and hugged the doctor. "Congratulations." "Thank you so much." She hugged the doctor and made her way out after making another appointment.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Fresh tears dripped from her face and the woman next to her looked at her in concern. "Are you all right dear?" Ryanna looked at her and smiled sadly. The woman was about in her 60's and had a gentle voice. "Not really, I'm just wishing that I were leaving here under better circumstances." Oh what happened?" Ryanna sighed and began to tell the woman her story.

~FLASHBACK~

Ryanna stepped up to her boyfriend's house in down town San Francisco. Knocking on it a smile grazed her lips. A bit of a rustle was heard but someone finally opened the door. The man was about 6 foot, with ear length black hair, and shining green eyes to match her own emerald ones. "Ryanna what are you doing here?" Ryanna smiled and kissed his lips. "What do you think Matt... besides when do I need a reason to come see my boyfriend?" Matt shrugged. "Anyway I actually wanted tot ell you something." Ryanna then noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers. "Love, not that I don't enjoy seeing you in them but why are you only wearing boxers?" "Oh Matt darling what are you doing? I'm lonely in this cold bed." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "Matt who's in there?" Suddenly a red head popped up dressed in a bathrobe. "And who may I ask are you?" "Angel this isn't the time why don't you go wait in bed Ill be there in a minute." "No look whoever this bitch is tell her we are enjoying ourselves and to go away." "Angel, Angel, who's this Angel? Mathew!" "Ryanna sweetie calm down." "How can I calm down?" "O was going to tell you but you found out the hard way." "You can't do this to me." "Why not? I don't love you." "BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT YOU DUMB ASS!" Angel and Matt looked at her shocked. "No, No I refuse to believe that. That, that... THING is not mine. You probably found some bastard guy and he's the father. If you think I'm going to believe that I'm the father forget it and don't come crying to me for child support!" With that he slammed the door with the bumbling airhead giggling. 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

The woman looked at Ryanna with sympathy. "Now I'm going back home to Japan, where I belong." 

Man he was mean. I'd bitch slap him for saying something like that. Well review and tell ,e what you think! 


	2. A new life

Through another Child~ By Briana

Summary: Ryanna finds out she's pregnant w/her boyfriend's child. When she tries to tell him he denies her support, and at the same time tells her he's been cheating on her. In a fit of tears she returns to Japan but in shame stays distant from her friends and family at Capsule Corporation. Can she survive on her own, or will her friends and family find her and help her out, and will she let them.

Author's note: I almost forgot the ages. Ryanna is 21, and Trunks is 23 okay?

Chapter two: A new life

Ryanna stepped out of the terminal and looked around. "After three years I'm finally back." She sighs and calls for a taxi. A bright yellow taxi pulled over with a woman at the wheel. She had dark blonde almost brown hair, and a noticeable slim figure, her eyes covered by a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. "Where to hun?" Ryanna got in, her hand holding her stomach gently. "Take me to a cafe." The driver nodded and took off down the road. Every now and then the driver looked through her rear-view mirror and see tears in Ryanna's eyes. So when they finally reached the Capsule Cafe her curiosity got the better of her. "Hey doll what's up? You seem a little bummed." Ryanna looked at the young woman. "I'm okay really just a little out of it." "Okay now I know this isn't so. I may be young but I know when a girl is depressed. How about I buy you a cup of coffee and you tell me what's bugging yah. Oh by the way my name's Sakura {I like that name}." Ryanna smiled sadly and shook Sakura's hand. "My name's Ryanna." After two cups of coffee and several napkins later Ryanna finished her story and Sakura was practically in tears. "Oh my god *sob*. What a bastard! *Sob* Girl you have my respect. I'll help you get through this." "Thanks Sakura." "Do you have anyplace to go?" Ryanna stirred her third cup of coffee playfully. "I do but I'm not sure I want to see them. They have such pride in me, and going to them, with this kind of problem, is against my pride." 

Sakura cocked an eyebrow but shrugged. In that case come and live with me in my apartment. I have a few extra rooms I use for guestrooms, besides I need a roommate to keep me company, and I just adore babies." Ryanna thought for a minute. "Won't that be a little expensive for you?" "Oh don't worry about that. See that diner over there." She point out the window across the street. "A friend of mine owns it. You can get a job there until the last months of your pregnancy and I'll take care of everything else." Ryanna's eyes lit up. "You mean it." "Yeah, from one chick friend to another, these nine months will rock for you!" Ryanna smiled and hugged her new roommate and friend. "Thank you so much Sakura!" "No prob, besides I've been there and done that with relationships. We can swap stories and crap all we want. It'll be fun." Ryanna smiled and nodded. "I can't wait." 

Well looks like she won't be alone after all. I'm so excited because tomorrow July 22nd It'll be my sweet sixteen B-day! I can't wait! REVIEW PLZ!


	3. Trunks

Through another Child~ By Briana

Author's note: I know I'm jumping the seasons too fast but don't worry it will be longer than it seems.

Chapter three:

~Two months later~

Trunks looked out the window of his office in Capsule Corp HQ. Bored as usual, he, the most eligible bachelor in the world, and the richest for that matter, was bored. "Typical, another slow day in the hellhole." "*Beep* Mr. Briefs," Trunks walked to his desk and pressed the button. "Yes, Ms Hiroshi." "I believe it is closing time. You may go home now." Trunks smiled and did silent yes. "Thank you Ms. Hiroshi." "You're welcome Mr. Briefs." Trunks stepped out onto the streets of West City, flicking some loose strands from his face. Taking the keys to his Ferrari he hoped into the drivers seat taking off towards his home. It had been awhile since the good ole days he spent with his two best friends Goten and Ryanna. Goten being 22 out on his own, and owning his own dojo in the city {that's a lot of owns}. Ryanna had gone to College at the age of seventeen. Graduating early do to her high score in economics and computers. He smiled sadly, yep that was Ryanna for yah, too smart for her own good. He pulled up to the large capsule building and capsuled his car. "Home sweet home, now time for lunch." His stomach growled in agreement making him smirk.

As he walked in the first thing he noticed was Pan, Ryanna's brother Kankton, Goten, and his sister Bra all scrunched up on the big couch watching Forest Gump on HBO. "Life is like a bunch of chocolates. Hiya guys I'm home." "So we smelled dear brother." Bra smiled devilishly at her brother's reaction to her joke. Trunks rolled his eyes and put down his suitcase while taking off his tie and jacket. "Work was murder as always. Nothing to do but stare at the wall and read meaningless papers." "Too bad Ryanna's in the U.S, she's a whiz at your job." Trunks smiled and nodded. "Sometimes I wish her and I switched bodies. Though I don't think I would get used to wearing a bra." Trunks joked looking down at his muscular chest pretending they were breasts. Bra and the others laughed hysterically. The phone rings and Trunks answered it. "Hello Briefs residents, Trunks Briefs speaking... Hello Sensei Mauricio how can I help you?" A brief {he, he} silence passes and Trunks begins to form a confused face. "Well She's not here. Did you check at her boyfriend's house?" All of a sudden his confused face turned into a concerned face. "You mean they broke up after two years?" A bit of mumbling was heard and Trunks nodded. "Okay, yes just send her grades here I'm sure she'll turn up here sooner or later." 

Hanging up Trunks faced all the confused faces in the room. "You guys, you're not going to believe this but Ryanna's gone." Everyone gawked at him.

Ooh Ryanna's missing.... well duh! Okay I know it's been a while but better late than never, ne? Review!


	4. The diner and the unwanted encounter

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter four: The diner and the unwanted encounter

Ryanna is now four months pregnant, living with Sakura in her large apartment couple blocks away from Amy's Diner where she works at. Ryanna smiled at the old couple and took their order. "Okay so that was a #3 for you and a #6 with extra gravy for you. I'll be right back." Ryanna held her back a bit and made her way to the kitchen. "Amy, I need a medium rare with extra gravy and a BLT meal." "Okay Ryanna, Why don't you take a small break until it's done." "Are you kidding me we're swarmed, I'm gonna do my job." Amy, the owner and cook shook her head. She had golden blonde locks, violet eyes, and a tomboy attitude much like Sakura. She, Ryanna and Sakura had become a mean threesome since Sakura introduced Ryanna. She too felt sympathy for Ryanna and though Ryanna said she'd prefer to earn he job on her own, she insisted it as a friendly deed giving her the job. The door chime rang and Sakura walked into the diner looking at her hard working pregnant friend. "Hey Sakura take that table over there I'll be right with you." Sakura nodded as Ryanna took a couple plates from Amy and headed to an old couple. "Here you go, enjoy your meal," "Ms." 

Ryanna turned to the old woman." "Yes can I help you?" "Why don't you sit down? I bet you've been on your feet all morning." Ryanna smiled at the two and shook her head. "I'm doing fine; I'm going to be joining my friend over there." "Well okay take it easy now miss, and congratulations on the baby." Ryanna continued to smile and nodded. She sat down where Sakura and one of her other friends that worked at the diner. Jessie was a handsome young man. He was in his early twenties, with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. "Hi Sakura, hey Jess." "Hey Ryanna, man you look beat." Ryanna shook her head. "I'm fine, it's just the baby that's wearing me out." Meantime Trunks and Goten were cruising down the road, wondering endlessly about what happened to their female friend. "Maybe she got a job." "Nah she would of told us." "Maybe she and Matt got married." "Same problem, plus Sensei Mauricio said the two broke up right before she disappeared." Goten sighed. "Well I don't know but I'm hungry." Trunks shook his head, but his stomach began to agree. "Hey there's a diner over there. Let's check it out." Pulling over the duo head into... as luck would have it Amy's diner. The door chime rang and Ryanna gawked at who stepped in the door. "Oh shit!" Ryanna sank in her seat. "Hey isn't that Trunks Briefs?" "Sakura let me borrow your sunglasses." Sakura shrugged giving Ryanna her blue tinted sunglasses. 

"Now come on. my shift is over." Sakura lead the way out of the diner. Both said their goodbyes to Amy and Ryanna hoped Trunks nor Goten didn't recognize her. "Bye Sakura, see yah tomorrow Ryanna." Trunks gaped and turned to the now frozen figure outside the diner. "Ryanna, is that you?" "Pump it!" Ryanna with her pregnant self ran as fast as she could and hopped into Sakura's car. Trunks was too shocked to follow her. She was in Japan, but why was she hiding?

Ooh they found her. oh and a quick note, the reason they didn't notice her KI is that Ryanna took one of Bulma's KI shields with her to train with, and now she's using it to hide her and her baby's KI. OKAY? REVIEW PLZ! 


	5. Explanation

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter five: Explanation 

Ryanna gave a sigh of relief as she noticed Trunks not following them. As they reached the apartment Sakura pulled over and looked to Ryanna. "Okay tell me right now, HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW TRUNKS BREIFS!" Ryanna gulped as she looked to her friend. She sighed and opened her door to get out. "I'll tell you once we get inside." Sakura rolled her eyes and followed Ryanna inside. The apartment itself was more like an upstairs condo. It was spacious and at the same time filled with homey objects and furniture. As Ryanna grabbed some chips and took a seat on the couch, Sakura gave her a 'I want an explanation now' look. "Okay, I've known Trunks since I was eight years old. I became good friends with the Briefs and lived with them for nine years until I went to college." Sakura shook her head. "You should have gone to them, I mean Trunks Briefs! One of, no scratch that, the richest man in the world. He and his family can support you way more than I can." Ryanna shook her head violently. "NO I can't go to Trunks!" "Why can't you?" Ryanna placed her head in her hands sobbing lightly. "I was always the responsible one. The smart one and they respected me for it. What would happen if I came to them like this?" "No one is perfect. Not even Trunks Briefs himself is perfect." 

Trunks stood dumbly on the sidewalk next to Amy's diner. "Trunks Yo! Dude!" Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Goten. "Dude, was that who I thought it was?" Trunks nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty sure of it." "Then why did she run away?" Trunks shrugged still looking down the road where Ryanna had disappeared. After getting a small bite to eat Trunks and Goten headed back to CC. "Hey you guys, you won't believe whom we saw at a diner." Bra's ears perked up. "Who?" "Ryanna, except she looked a little different. Like she had gained weight or something." Everyone gawked at him. "But Ryanna's a saiyan. Her metabolism shouldn't let her get fat." Goten shrugged. Bulma retreated into the kitchen. She stirred a pot of stew, one of Ryanna's recipes. She smiled. Ryanna had given her cooking lessons before she left and now she was almost as good of a cook as Chichi and Videl. "SHITAMMA!" Sakura yelped and held her finger. "What happened?" "I burnt my finger." Ryanna rolled her eyes, got up and walked over to the stove. "I'll finish dinner. You go and put some cold water on that finger." "You should be resting though." Ryanna looked at her and shook her head. "I'll be fine." It was Sakura's turn to shake her head. Later that night while Ryanna slept Sakura looked through some of Ryanna's stuff. "Come on, there has to be a phone number in here somewhere." 

As she searched through the contents of her purse she found an address book. "Bingo!" She tidied up her mess, taking the book with her. The next morning Ryanna woke up and got ready for work. "Good-morning, Sakura." "Hey Ryanna, OY! You better get going or your going to be late. Jess is already here to pick you up; he's out front." Ryanna nodded grabbing her purse she hurried herself out the door. Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Almost five months pregnant and she is still able to move that fast, remarkable." As soon as she heard the car be out of reach, she grabbed Ryanna's address book. She turned to the B-page and found Trunks' work number. She dialed and waited patiently for someone to answer. "Hello. Yes this is Mr. Briefs' office." "Good I need to talk to Trunks Briefs please. It's an emergency." "What's your name?" "My name is Sakura Kumara. I have some information he might want to know."

Ooh what's Sakura up to? Tune into the next chapter to find out... Review PLZ!


	6. I don't want pity

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter six: I don't want pity

Trunks sighs as he signed a contract for, the hell he knew what. Rubbing his temples he tried to ignore the beeping in his head. "Mr. Briefs?" Oh wait that was his secretary. "Yes, Ms. Hiroshi?" "There is a Sakura Kumara on line two. She said she has some information for you and it's very important." Trunks thanked his secretary and answered his phone. "Hello this is Trunks Briefs how may I help you?" "I'm here to help you Mr. Briefs. My name is Sakura. I have information on the whereabouts of Ryanna Coutsa'n." Trunks' ears perked up. "You do?" "Yes." "Well where is she? Is she alright? Is there anything I can," "WHOA! Slow down doll. First off she is okay, well not really." "What do you mean?" Sakura sighed and told Trunks about how she met Ryanna and how she had been living with her for the pass three months. At the diner Ryanna had been on her feet all day, but she refused to take a break until her break. "You look tired hun. You really should rest." Ryanna finally got put up. "Maybe you're right. I'm not feeling all that good anyway." "Well if you can wait for about twenty minutes I'll take you home." Ryanna smiled and nodded. 

Trunks drove down the street in the direction Sakura had given him. He couldn't believe what Ryanna had been through for the pass three months. He hoped she was in a good mood and not runaway like the last time. He pulled up to a mild sized building about three to four blocks away from Amy's diner. He hurried into the building and up the stairs and knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door and smiled. "Nice timing Trunks, Amy just called and said she was dropping Ryanna off so she should be here soon." Trunks nodded and looked around the building. "Well it isn't much, but heck it's home." "I like, I mean it isn't Capsule Corp. but hell not everyone can be rich and bored." He joked which made Sakura laugh. "Thanks for the ride Amy." "No prob. Just make sure you take good care of that baby." Ryanna smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. Taking the elevator up she fumbled through her pockets to find her keys only o find the door already opened. "I thought Sakura had to work today." She shrugged and made her way inside only to wish she hadn't. "Ryanna there you are. You have a guest." Ryanna dropped her bag and keys and nearly fell to her knees in shock. Trunks smiled walking up to her he held her tight. "I missed you." Ryanna mumbled something into his shirt. "What did you say?" "I said what are you doing here?" 

Trunks frowned. "I wanted to see you. Your friend Sakura called me and told me what happened between you and Matt." Ryanna sent a glare that could freeze water towards Sakura. Sakura gulped. "I thought it was for the best, Ryanna." Ryanna looked to Trunks and backed away from him. "You should go Trunks. I need to have a talk with Sakura." "What? I just got here. I don't want to leave yet." Ryanna's eyes began to gather tears but her scowl was still implanted on her lips. "I mean it Trunks. Now is not a good time." Trunks gave her his inherited Vegeta scowl. "No I'm not leaving here without you." Ryanna couldn't stand it anymore, she punched his gut. "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT NOW!" Trunks gathered what breath he had, got up and did as he was told like a dog with his tail between his legs. As soon as he left Ryanna slammed the door and glared at Sakura. "WHY DID YOU CALL HIM?" "He has a right to know Ryanna." "WHAT RIGHT? HE'S NOT THE FATHER!" Sakura looked at the ground guiltily and Ryanna's glare softened. "I know you were only trying to help me. But that's exactly what I don't want. I don't want pity, I don't want somebody else's money." Sakura nodded and continued to look at the floor. Meanwhile downstairs Trunks had tears in the back of his eyes. "I don't care what you say Ryanna. I'm going to keep trying to see you and get some sense in that stubborn head of yours."

HOLY SHIT! DAMN! CRAP! REVIEW!


	7. Nightmare

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter seven: Nightmare

A few weeks passed and Ryanna was glad Trunks hadn't decided to give any unwanted visits lately. It wasn't the fact she didn't want to see her friends and family, but more of the fact of what they would think of her after she tells them what happened. Ryanna shakes her head violently. There was no way she wanted pity. She even hated he word. Clearing her mind she tried to sleep...

~DREAM ~

**__**

{Song quote from: "Losing my grip" by Avril Lavigne}

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?

Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real.

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around?

Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say.

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, 

Grinning with a lost stare, that's when I decided...

20 year old Ryanna ran up to 21 year old Matt. "Love where were you last night?" Matt stuttered a bit. "I'm sorry sweetie I was delayed too late and I couldn't make it." "Then why didn't you call me?" Matt shrugged. "I must've forgotten." Ryanna cocked eyebrow. "Where you drunk or something? You knew this was important to me." Matt shrugged again. "I have to go now, I'm meeting my..." He hesitated a bit making Ryanna suspicious. "My sister, she's really sick." Ryanna dropped her head. "Well I was hoping to go to the theatre tonight, but family is more important." Matt smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder whispering into her ear. "I'll make it up to you later." 

****

Why should I care... cause you weren't there, 

when I was scared, I was so alone.

You, you need to listen. I'm starting to trip, 

I'm losing my grip, and I'm in this thing alone.

"I'll never find love." "You love me don't you?" "That's different Ryanna," "I don't see any difference." "You don't know how wrong you are." 

"How come you didn't stay? I was lonely and you didn't even say good-bye." "The world doesn't revolve around you, love. I had to be someplace." 

"You can't do this to me!" "Why not, I don't love you?" "Because I'm pregnant you dumb ass!" 

"That, That... THING is not mine!" "You're nothing to me!"

~END OF DREAM~

Ryanna woke up in tears, sweat matting her bed and body. She looked at the clock. It read 4:30 am. "I was so blind. How could I not see it?" Getting up she showered letting the sweat and tears wash away. 

Trunks drove down the all too familiar road towards Ryanna's apartment, hoping she was still there. He checked the diner and she was off of work today, so he assumed she was at the apartment. He capsuled his car and took the elevator upstairs. His breathing became steep, he hated to admit it but he was nervous. He had not seen Ryanna under the best of circumstances last week and he hoped she would let him get several words in. He walked to her door noticing it was partly open. He peeked through the crack to see Ryanna in the kitchen cooking stew. Walking in he made sure to hide his KI and walked up behind her. "You have a really nice home." Ryanna dropped the dish she was using and it shattered on the floor. Ryanna spun around and her face paled. "I think your dish just broke. Ryanna frowned. "No shit Sherlock." She mumbled under her breath. Trunks walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you." Ryanna broke loose from his grip. "Trunks you said that last time. Now what are you doing here?" Trunks' face fell. "I wanted to see you. Everyone misses you Ryanna." "They do?" Trunks nodded. Ryanna had silent tears falling one by one down her face. Trunks reached out and wiped them clean from her cheeks.

"Please just come with me. Everyone wants to see you." Ryanna looked into his eyes. They were filled with hope and care. She smiled one last tear falling down her face. "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it." Trunks smiled and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. "Thanks."

This was a bit longer so I hope you enjoyed it. and I'm sorry if it took so long to write. Review plz.


	8. breaking the ice

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter eight:

Ryanna's heart skipped a beat as her and Trunks stepped up to the front door. "Are you ready?" Ryanna nodded and Trunks opened the door. Marron and Bra were in the living room watching The Rich and Pretty. "Hiya ladies!" Bra did a double take as she looked from the TV to Trunks then to... "RYANNA!" Bra leapt off the couch and ran straight to her friend engulfing her in a saiyan hug. "Careful Bra you don't want to cause a miscarriage. Bra's eyes widened as she took another look at Ryanna. "OH MY KAMI! YOU"RE PREGNANT! YAY, YAY, YAY!" Ryanna looked at her shocked then looked to Trunks. Trunks smiled and put an arm around her shoulder giving her a small hug. "HEY, PAN, GOTEN, KANKTON, MOM, DAD! RYANNA'S HOME!" As Bra raced to get the others Marron ran over and gave Ryanna a hug. "I'm so glad you're back Ry-chan." Ryanna smiled as everyone gathered around her giving her hugs, praise, and all that jazz {corny}. She told everyone about her relationship with Matt and how it turned for the worst. "He totally turned me down. Now I have to raise the baby all by myself." Trunks sat nest to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Ryanna. You can stay here." Ryanna looked to Trunks. "I have a home Trunks. I just wish I had a father for this baby." Trunks looked down at his shoes then back at Ryanna. Ryanna didn't say anything and her eyes began to droop. "Maybe you should get some rest you look tired." Ryanna smiles at Bulma and nods. 

"Yeah I have work in the morning." Bra spit out her juice that she was drinking. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IN YOUR CONDITION THAT YOU ARE WORKING!" Ryanna winced at her tone but nodded. "OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYMORE WORK UNTIL THAT BABY IS BORN!" Ryanna chuckled and shook her head... This was her family. Later that day Trunks took Ryanna home and walked her to her door. "Ryanna remember when you said you needed a father for the baby." Ryanna nodded. "Well I may be no boyfriend or husband material but I promise you that when it's born I'll be that father figure... That is if you want me to." Ryanna smiled and kissed Trunks' cheek. "You are too sweet to me Trunks. I'll see you tomorrow." Trunks smiled and waved good bye. Sakura jumped up from her seat and ran to her roommate. "WHERE IN DENDE'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS GOING CRAZY WITH WORRY!" Ryanna laughed at her friends panicked state. "I was at Trunks' house seeing my family. I finally caved in after I realized how much I really wanted to see them." Sakura smirked. "Does that mean you're not mad at me?" Ryanna smiled and hugged Sakura. "I can never stay mad at you." "Well good, SO are you moving into CC?" Ryanna shook her head. "Nope I'm staying her but I'll visit frequently." Sakura smiled jumping around doing a little dance. "I got my best friend back... YAY! YAY! YAY!"

Ryanna shook her head and laughed. "You are too much!" Sakura stopped, rubbing the back of her neck Goku style grinning like an idiot. 

Okay short I know, but I'm sorry... Plz Review and the next chappie will be up soon.


	9. Labor and the birth of Michael Soni

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter nine: Labor and the birth of Michael Soni

Ryanna kept in touch with Trunks and everyone else. She came over for visits frequently and went out on the town shopping, clubbing, and other activities with them. Sakura was working so Ryanna had come over to see the Briefs. Today it was just Trunks and Ryanna at the Capsule Corporations. Bulma and Vegeta were out of town on business and Bra, Pan, Kankton, and Goten all went shopping at the mall. Ryanna was now eight months pregnant and she never let anyone forget it. "I'M FAT!" "You are not fat." Ryanna sat on the couch pouting and poking her stomach. "When is this thing gonna come out?" Trunks rolled his eyes and gave her a candy bar, which she willingly took. "Be patient, Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither is this child." Ryanna slid further onto the couch rubbing her stomach gently and smiled when it kicked. "Why are you happy all of a sudden?" "It just kicked." Trunks' eyes brightened and sat next to her. "Really can I feel?" Ryanna nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. Trunks smiled not only did he feel a growing Ki but feel a little foot kicked. Suddenly Ryanna felt pain. "OUCH! Oh where did that come from?" Trunks saw the pain on her face. "Are you okay?" "Trunks I think I'm in labor." Trunks' eyes bugged out. "WHAT! But I don't have a car and the hospital is twenty miles from here."

Ryanna shrieked as another contraction came. Trunks groaned and ran a hand through his lavender hair. "Great, now what do I do?" "Call... my...doc...doctor." Trunks rushed to the phone and called the hospital. "Satan City hospital how may I help you?" "Hi this is Trunks Briefs. My friend Ryanna Coutsa'n is in Labor and we're too far away from the hospital." Trunks explained all in one breath. "Okay Mr. Briefs calm down. First get Ms. Coutsa'n where she can be comfortable. Then get some towels and hot water." The nurse listed a few more instructions, and sooner than expected Ryanna was giving birth. "Okay come on Ryanna just one more push and it'll be over." "Trunks it FUCKING HURTS!" "Come on I know you can do it!" Ryanna screamed and she felt her Ki skyrocket. Her once shoulder length brown hair became gold and down to her back. The cry of a baby filled the room and Trunks carefully cradled the baby in his arms. He smiled "It's a boy." Ryanna leaned against the foot of the couch and smiled exhaustedly. "I'm gonna clean him up and then hand him to you." Ryanna couldn't stop smiling. She was sweaty, tired, and a mother of beautiful son. Trunks handed her the bundle wrapped in an old white towel.

Ryanna took it willingly while Trunks sat next to her. The baby had her soft brown hair, but despite what others might say he had his fathers dark green eyes. "He looks just like you." Ryanna sighed. "Thank god after the way he was conceived." Trunks wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek gently. "At least you weren't raped, that's the good news." Ryanna rolled her eyes and looked at the small angelic boy. He smiled gazing at Ryanna, then passed her at Trunks. The little boy's smile widened as fiddled with his arms as if trying to reach out to him. Ryanna grinned. "I think he wants you to hold him Trunks." Trunks reluctantly took the baby and held him. The baby smiled and giggled at Trunks. This made Ryanna smile even more. "I think you've already become the father he never had or will never have." Trunks gulped a bit and smiled sheepishly... blushing all the while. "Hey what are you gonna call him?" Ryanna thought for a moment. "Something that Sakura related to. She's the one, well next to you, who helped me the most through this." Trunks pondered still holding the angelic baby. "I got it, Sakura has a brother in the states named Michael Soni." Trunks grinned. "Michael Soni Coutsa'n, I like it."


	10. A childish Romance

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter Ten: Childish romance

"Michael Coutsa'n you get back here this instant!" Little three year old Michael Soni Coutsa'n ran around butt naked away from his angry babysitter. Bra panted and panted. "Sakura come and help me!" Michael giggled and was about to turn a corner where a pair of strong arms picked him up. "Got yah squirt... Now where did you think you were going?" The boy just giggled and squirmed. Trunks smiled looking down the hall where Sakura and Bra came running. "How do you do that? I swear that little trouble maker must LET you catch him." Trunks smirked and took the clothes away from Bra. "Come on you. Your mom is going to be home soon, and you don't want your Aunt Bra and Aunt Sakura in trouble, do you?" Michael smiled. The little boy had grown somewhat big. He was up to Trunks' knee, with his dark brown hair growing in curtains right above his ears, and his sparkling dark green eyes held a childish shine. "I'm home! Where's my baby?" "Mommy!" Ryanna smiled and bent down scooping the little child in her arms. Trunks smiled putting his hands inside his jean pockets. "You'd think he would behave himself while you were gone." Ryanna smirked. "I guess it's just a mother's touch." Trunks smirked back. "Okay I hate to interrupt this little love fest but I got a hair appointment in twenty minutes and I need a ride." "I'll take you Bra." "Thanks Sakura." Bra walk up to Ryanna who was holding Michael. "As much as I hated chasing you all over the place it was a pleasure seeing you Michael." 

Michael giggled and waved good-bye. Ryanna smiled and shook her head. She put Michael down letting him go play. She walked up to Trunks and gave him a hug. "Thanks for helping take care of him." Trunks smiled. "No Prob, I mean hey what are father figures for?" He winked and Ryanna smiled. Trunks felt a tug on his pants and he saw Michael holding up his arms wanting to be hold. Trunks picked up the innocent little child and held him close. Ryanna smiled at him as Michael laid his head on Trunks' shoulder. "He really does seem to like you Trunks." "Well I do spend a lot of time with him." "Yeah ever since he was born you were always more than willing to take care of him." "Hey how about I put him up for his nap and we can have movie night?" "Sounds good to me. I'll start getting dinner ready." Trunks headed up the stairs and towards the guestroom where Michael always slept. He put him down and brushed a strand of his brown hair out of his eye. Trunks smiled, walking out of the room and down the stairs. He looked around the kitchen and a tantalizing smell filled his nose. "Yum... I miss your cooking. Mom's is good but yours is the best." "Hmm flattery will get you nowhere Trunks Briefs." Trunks smirks and walks up behind her. He places his hands on her shoulders and leans over to see what she was cooking.

"Go sit down. It'll be ready in a minute." Trunks stuck his tongue at her and sat down. After dinner Trunks and Ryanna engulfed themselves in movies and popcorn. "Ryanna you're hogging all the popcorn!" "I am not!" Ryanna stole the bowl and threw some in Trunks' face. "HEY! Oh that's it you're getting it now!" Trunks crawled on top of him and began to tickle her sides. "HEY... AHH... THAT'S... NOT FAIR... YOU.. CHE... CHEATER!" "Trunks smirked and stopped tickling her but stayed on top of her. "Trunks get off of me... you're squishing me." "I don't think I want to. I'm pretty comfy." Trunks smirked and looked into Ryanna's emerald orbs. Ryanna looked at him dazed, no longer mad. His smirk dropped and his face became somewhat serious. He leaned down until he could feel her breath on his lips. Ryanna could feel his own hot breath breathing casually. Trunks brushed his lips against hers lightly then pulled back. Ryanna dropped the popcorn and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again. Trunks wrapped his arms around her torso and deepened he kiss. 

Ryanna opened her mouth letting Trunks enter his tongue. Their tongues danced and explored the insides of their mouths. As they switched places, so Trunks was on the bottom, Trunks' arms began to rub up and down her back. "Mommy!" A little cry interrupted the lovers. Ryanna looked at Trunks apologetically and got up. "Don't worry sweetie, Mommy's coming." Trunks laid on the couch and sighed. What had just happened?

Ooh Romance, Romance, Romance... Then the kid had to ruin it, DAMN! oh well what will their reactions be to each other now?


	11. An unwanted visit

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter eleven: an unwanted visit

~Two months later~

"Trunks can I ask you a question?" Trunks looked to Ryanna who was sitting on his work desk looking at a contract. "Yeah go ahead." "How come you always ask me to help with this?" Trunks smirked and looked to Michael who was sitting on his chair coloring. "You're a whiz at this. Besides I could use a new secretary... Ms. Coutsa'n." Ryanna smirked back and placed the contract down. "Well Mr. Briefs... Are you willing to look at my resume or am I just getting in on my wit and good looks?" She replied tossing her hair flirtatiously. Trunks walked up to her and held her hips. "A little of both I think. I don't need your resume to tell me that there is more than just a pretty face on you." Ryanna smirked as he began to kiss her neck. Michael looked up to them and scrunched up his face in disgust. "Eww!" Trunks stopped his enjoyment to look at the child. "I guess that'll have to wait. Your son doesn't seem to like it." Ryanna laughed and hopped off the desk. "We shouldn't be doing that in front of him in the first place." Michael hopped off his chair and walked up to his mommy pleading for her to pick him up.

Ryanna picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Trunks as much as I'd love the job I am a mother of one and I have to be there for him. His father finds him a piece of trash that was bumped off another guy. If I leave to work I'd be abandoning him." Trunks sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay you win Ry-chan. Just one thing though, will you still help me out of work?" Ryanna smiled and kissed Trunks. "You know I will." Trunks smiled and walked out with them. As soon as they got home someone was there that didn't have a friendly request. "MATT! WHAT ON DENDE'S GREEN EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Matt smirked coming up to her and kissing her full on the lips. Trunks growled but didn't have to do anything as Ryanna slapped him. "Hey look I know I was a big jerk and all that to you but hey I've come to make it right." Ryanna glared at him. "Yeah right! What do you really want Mathew?" Michael looked confused. His mother was yelling at someone other than him, Trunks, or grandpa Vegeta. "Mommy?" Matt looked to Michael and smirked. "So you didn't have an abortion after all." "So what if I didn't. You didn't want the child but I of sure as hell did whether you were the father or not!"

"You know this isn't very nice to do to a child. You've been hiding him from his daddy all these years." Ryanna's glare deepened. "Tell him Ryanna. Stop lying to the kid and tell him who his real father is!" a tear threatened to escape Ryanna's eye but she held it back. She turned to her frightened son. "TELL HIM RYANNA!" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" {ACK quick note Ryanna moved in with Trunks after the little incident.} Mathew grabbed Ryanna's arm and squeezed it tight. It hurt a little bit but Ryanna didn't care. "Tell him now, tell him that I'm his father." "DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER? SHE SAID GET OUT!" Trunks put Michael down and walked up to Matt. He pulled his grip off of Ryanna and threw him out of the house. "I'll see you in court Ryanna!" Ryanna froze. "I will get my son... and my money maker!" Ryanna's eyes filled with tears as Matt left. "Trunks he wouldn't take Michael away from me would he?" Trunks looked at her then down at the frightened child that had run up to his mother after Trunks threw the stranger out. "I'm afraid he would. He'd do whatever he could do get Michael back... why I don't know. I promise you this though I won't let him take Michael away. I will never let him do that." Ryanna smiled. She ran up to Trunks and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to loose my baby Trunks." "You won't." he stroked her hair and kissed her temple. "I promise."

I'm so sorry that took so long. Oh boy what will happen? Will Ryanna loose her child Or will Trunks kick Matt's ass? You never know... stay tuned. REVIEW!


	12. Getting some then loosing it

Through another Child~ By Briana

*warning, a bit of a lime*

Chapter twelve: Getting some then loosing it

Ryanna was in tears. Why he wanted Michael was beyond her but all she knew was that she didn't want to loose her baby boy. Michael peeked his head into his mother's bedroom. She was crying her eyes out. Michael bit his lip and slowly walked over to her. He climber on her bed and cuddled into his mother's arms. Ryanna smiled sadly and held him tight, rocking back and forth in a comforting motion. "Don't cry mommy. I will protect you." This made Ryanna smile more. "I know you will." "And so will Grandpa Vegeta, Aunt Bra, and Aunt Sakura." "I know Michael all of you will protect me." "Yeah especially daddy will protect you." Ryanna's eyes flew open as she looked at the now sleeping child in her arms. 'What did he say?' She smiled and kissed the little boy's forehead.

The next morning Ryanna woke up later than usual. Her clothes were now winkled, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were puffy from tears. "Good-morning, sleepy head." Ryanna looked up and smiled when she saw Trunks sitting on the side of her bed. "Are you okay?" Ryanna nodded and sat up. Trunks brushed back some of her messy locks and kissed her cheek. Ryanna smiled and leaned into his embrace crying again. "Shh, it's okay. I promise you I'll protect you and Michael and everything will be fine." Ryanna smiled. "Guess what Michael told me last night." "What did Michael tell you last night." "He said you would protect me." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" Ryanna leaned in and kissed his cheek. "He called you daddy." Trunks then fell off the bed making Ryanna laugh uncontrollably. "Oh... my... Dende... Trunks you,... you never... change." Trunks blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Ryanna pulled him back onto the bed and laid on top of him. She smirked sexily. "Aw did the poor strong daddy hurt himself falling off the mean old bed? Let mommy make it feel better." Leaning in she kissed his manly lips moving down to his jaw then neck. she began to unbutton his shirt and kiss down his broad chest. Trunks began to feel aroused as her kisses grew stronger and closer to his unmentionables. Ryanna tugged off his shirt and began messaging his chest with her dainty fingers. Trunks sat u making Ryanna straddle his waist. He took off the jacket to her business suit and began kissing her shoulders. Ryanna rubbed his back in the process, her fingers inching towards his butt {He, he}. Trunks took off her tank top revealing her strapless black bra. "Black underwear too I take it?" Ryanna smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" "You bet I would." Trunks pinned her down to the bed and was trying to remove her skirt. "Trunks... I just thought of something." "Really?" Trunks kept most of his attention to his kisses on her breasts. "Where's Michael?" Trunks paused for a minute cursing to himself. "I don't know." He continued his enjoyment on her half naked body. Ryanna was pissed. "TRUNKS!" Trunks once again fell off the bed. "What? What did I do?" Ryanna picked up her shirt pulling it on and stormed out of the room in search of her son. 

Trunks shook his head and mentally kicked himself. 'STUPID TRUNKS YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA!' 

Ha, ha poor Trunks... Review will yah!


	13. Poor Trunks

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter thirteen: Poor Trunks

Ryanna stomped down the stairs and was relieved that Michael sat on the couch watching Scooby Doo {My favorite Cartoon... next to DBZ of course! He, he}. Michael turned around and smiled at his mother. He ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug he could scramble. Ryanna smiled, bending down she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Trunks fumbled down the stairs in enough time to see the mother and son embrace. Trunks smiled, but as soon as Ryanna realized he was there she scowled at him. "Trunks, gravity room... NOW!" Trunks gulped and walked down the stairs slowly. "I SAID NOW TRUNKS!" Trunks the sprinted off towards the room. Ryanna smirked to herself and put Michael down. "Watch cartoons until I get back okay." Michael nodded and sat back on the couch grabbing a handful of Doritos in the process.

Trunks waited nervously for Ryanna to appear. The door opened and he gulped at the sight of an angry Ryanna. "Trunks, you should know better then to upset me." "I swear I didn't know where Michael was, and I wasn't trying to worry you." Ryanna frowned walking up to him dangerously slow. Trunks tried backing up, but he was cornered. "Ryanna, hun, please don't." Ryanna smirked and rammed her fist in his stomach. Trunks leaned over gasping for breath, but Ryanna wasn't done. She elbowed his back a couple of times, flipped him over, kicked his side then once he thought the worst was over she stepped on, well, eh let's just say it hurt really badly. Ryanna walked out of the room with a smirk on her face. "Michael, come on it's time to eat." "Mommy where's," Trunks then took the time to limp into the kitchen. Michael giggled a bit. "Michael let this be a lesson to you, never ever get a woman mad. Especially when she's a full-blooded saiyan named Ryanna Coutsa'n.

Ryanna smirked proudly and kissed Trunks' cheek. "Aw the poor big strong man got an owie." Trunks turned to the door where Bra and Vegeta were snickering. Trunks frowned. "Oh yeah you laugh now dad, but get her angry enough she'll come after you with the same punishment." Vegeta stopped and paled. "She was better off pregnant." Ryanna tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. Bra soon joined her in the laughter. Trunks and Vegeta continued to scowl. "Oh lighten up you two. Since the beginning of this world, women have always had men wrapped around their little finger." Trunks' frown deepened. "Tell that to Susan B. Anthony." Ryanna smacked Trunks upside the head. "Well excuse me Mr. high and mighty, but wasn't it you who was begging for mercy a couple of minutes ago?" Trunks sunk in his chair making Ryanna smirk and Bra and Vegeta to laugh more. Michael looked on at them in wonder. Shaking his little head he continued eating. 'Grown-ups are so weird. I'm never growing up.'

What do yah think? Sorry it took so long... been one heck of a week, writers block, knee surgery, root canal. *Shudder* anyway I should be cool for a couple of days and be updating faster. Bye-Bye REVIEW!


	14. Court! Part one

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter fourteen: Court! Part one

Ryanna held in a deep breath as her, Bulma and Michael sat in the defendant seat of the courtroom. "All rise for the honorable Judge Chow." A tall dark haired man walked in the judge's seat. "You may be seated." Matt looked at Ryanna and smirked. Ryanna frowned and held Michael close to her. "Mrs. Briefs, you may call your first witness, and begin your questioning." Bulma nodded and got up. "For my first witness I would like to call Sakura Kumara." Sakura took a deep breath and approached the bench. She swore the truth and sat down. "Ms. Kumara, how long have you known Ms. Coutsa'n?" "Four years this June, Mrs. Briefs." "How did you meet her?" Sakura adjusted her seat. "Well I drive taxis; I picked Ryanna up from the airport. She wanted to go to a cafe. On the way there I could tell something was really bugging her so when we got there I offered to buy her a latte and she told me what happened." Bulma nodded. "What did she tell you?" "She told me that she found out she was pregnant with her long-term boyfriends baby, and that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby."

Matt scowled. "And what did you do after that?" "I asked her if she had anyplace to go. She said yes but didn't really want to face them." "Why was that?" Sakura sighed and looked to Ryanna. "She said that her whole life her friends and family looked up to her. That they respected her, and she didn't want to loose that because she made a mistake." "What mistake is that?" "She shouldn't have had sex with that bastard sitting in that chair." Several people gasped, Ryanna covered Michaels ears but tried to hide a giggle, and Matt was two inches away from killing Sakura. Bulma hid a chuckle. "I'm done with my questioning your honor." "Mr. Shang would you like to question the witness?" "Yes your honor." Matt's attorney stepped up. "Mrs. Kumara, did Ms. Coutsa'n have any proof that my client didn't want the child?" "he only real evidence were her tears." "Though she could have been crying about something else."

Sakura gulped. "I'm done with questioning this witness your honor." "You mat step down Ms. Kumara." "Now that that is down I would like to call Ryanna Coutsa'n to the stand." Ryanna gulped and handed Sakura her baby. She approached the bench, swore the truth and sat down. "Ms. Coutsa'n how long did you and my client date?" "About two years sir." "And when did you decide to have sex with him?" "About seven months after we decided to date." Mr. Shang smirked making Ryanna nervous. "How man times have you had sex with him." Ryanna blushed. "Why don't you ask him?" "I'm asking you, now answer." Ryanna tried to hide her tears. "I don't know exactly." "So don't you think you could have been somewhat aware of your consequences." Ryanna was getting mad. "You're making it sound like I didn't want the baby in the first place." "Well did you? After all Ms. Kumara told us you thought it was a mistake that you had sex with Mathew." Ryanna was in tears. "I was so happy when I found out that I was pregnant. The only reason I though it was a mistake was because of Matt. He didn't want anything with me except fuck me. He didn't care about me or the fact I was pregnant which made it clear when I caught him with another woman!"

Several gasps were heard and Ryanna had broke down in tears. "This case will take a recess until nine o' clock tomorrow morning. until then court is adjourned." Ryanna stepped down from the platform and walked over to her son. Matthew went over to her and smirked. "The way this court is going I will have my son by Friday." Ryanna looked at him tears flowing down her face. "Why are you doing this?" Matt smirked. "I can't loose my bank account can I now?" He tapped her cheek and left, Michael frowned and stuck his tongue at the man. Ryanna smiled and hugged her son. "Don't worry mommy won't let anything happen to you." Michael hugged his mother tightly. Outside trunks had just arrived from work and was looking at the scene smiling. "You're a great mother Ryanna, don't let anyone tell you other wise."

Oh boy! okay sorry this took so long... been in writers block city. review please!


	15. Court! Part two

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter fifteen: Court! Part two

Trunks woke up to the peaceful sounds of the morning. He smiled and kissed the head that was placed firmly on his chest. Ryanna stirred and looked up to Trunks. "Hey." Trunks smiled and held her tightly. "Are you okay?" "As okay as I can get. I just hope things go better today." "Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as the meeting gets out." Ryanna smiled sadly at him. "Don't worry I promise it won't last long. I'll bet it won't last long. I promise you I will be there." Ryanna nodded and got out of bed. 

Bulma arranged her files and looked to her left where Ryanna was cuddling her son. "Mrs. Briefs, please call your witness." "Your honor I would like to have Mr. Shang take over the questioning for my witness hasn't arrived yet." "Very well, Mr. Shang, please call a witness." "Very well, I call Michael Soni Coutsa'n to the stand." Ryanna gawked at him. "WHAT!" "Calm down Ms. Coutsa'n. It is perfectly reasonable... I think." The judge scratched his head. Ryanna took a deep breath and picked her son up. She placed him on the stand. "Just answer any question the man gives you okay sweet heart. "Michael nodded and watched as his mother sat back down. "Now Michael, do you love your mother?" Michael nodded. "Does she ever make you mad or sad?" "I don't like it when she cries." Ryanna smiled and several peopled awed. "What do you like about your mother." Michael giggled. "I like it when she takes Grandpa Vegeta to the gravity machine and beats him up." 

Ryanna slapped a hand to her forehead. "Really, Okay then what don't you like about your mother?" "I hate it when she yells at me, but it's really funny when she yells at other peoples." "Does she yell a lot?" "Oh yeah, she likes to yell at, Grandpa Vegeta, Aunt Sakura, Aunt Bra, and Daddy." Mr. Shang cocked an eyebrow. "Daddy?" The courtroom doors open and Trunks appears. "DADDY!" Michael hops down off the chair and runs over to Trunks. Trunks smiles and picks up the child. "Sorry I'm late your honor. Work was murder." "No trouble at all Mr. Briefs, in fact Mr. Shang was just questioning your SON!" Trunks' eyes popped open and he looked to Ryanna who shrugged and hid her face in her hands. "Well Mr. Shang are you done questioning the child?" "Yes your honor I am." Bulma stood up. "I would like to question the child your honor." Bulma took Michael and placed him back in the seat. "Michael, who is that man?" Bulma points to Trunks. "That's my daddy." Trunks blushes. "Are you sure that's your daddy?" "Yes." "How do you know?" "Because he loves my mommy and me."

Ryanna smiled. "He also plays with me, and takes me to work with him. He's the funniest grownup I know." Bulma smiles and approaches the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Matthew Smith is trying to accuse Ms. Coutsa'n of being a bad parent. How can she be a bad parent if she went looking for the one thing her son lacked. A father, she found a man that loved her and was willing to raise this child as his own." "Point well-taken Mrs. Briefs. Michael you can go sit by your mommy now." Michael smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Judge lady." The judge smiled and watched the son go over to Trunks and Ryanna and sit on Trunks' lap. Mr. Shang stood up. "Your honor I will like to call Trunks Briefs to the stand." Trunks gave Michael to Ryanna and approached the stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" "I do." "You may be seated." "Mr. Briefs how long have you known Ms. Coutsa'n?" "Since we were kids. About eight years old I think." "And you've been dating her for how long?" "Two almost months sir." "Have you had sex with Mrs. Coutsa'n yet?" Trunks gulped and looked to Ryanna who was holding her child tightly. "Though I don't se what that has to do with anything, I won't lie. Yes we have." 

Mr. Shang smirked. "You work fast Mr. Briefs I'll give you that." "What do you mean?" "My client, Mr. Smith got Ms. Coutsa'n in bed in under a year. You on the other hand, took less than half a year, why?" "We've known each other for almost 14 years." "You chose now to tell her you loved her?" "I don't know what you're getting at but yes I love her, I have loved her." "I doubt that Mr. Briefs. You've known Ms. Coutsa'n for that long and you usually are one to go out on a relationship. It's only when she is having relationship problems that you decide to tell her." Trunks was furious, he felt like going super saiyan on the guy and wiping the smirk both off of his and Matt's face. "Sure yes Michael said you loved his mother, but he's just a child, he doesn't know about love." "Objection! Why is this relevant." "I'm getting to my point Mrs. Briefs." Bulma sat down and looked to Ryanna who had tears in her eyes. "As I was saying... Tell me Mr. Briefs, o you down to Earth, no Questions asked, no ifs, ands, or buts love Ryanna Coutsa'n?" 

Trunks looked to Ryanna and smiled. "Yes, I love her. I love her so much that not even Kami himself could stop me from loving her." Mr. Shang frowned. "And does Ms. Coutsa'n return your love?" Trunks looks to Ryanna. She had tears in her eyes but she smiled. "Oh Trunks, I love you too." Ryanna got up from her seat and ran over to Trunks kissing him.

Aw! Isn't that so cute! Don't worry the end is soon. Review me Please!


	16. Court! Final decision

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter sixteen: Court! Final decision 

Trunks looked to Ryanna and smiled. "Yes, I love her. I love her so much that not even Kami himself could stop me from loving her." Mr. Shang frowned. "And does Ms. Coutsa'n return your love?" Trunks looks to Ryanna. She had tears in her eyes but she smiled. "Oh Trunks, I love you too." Ryanna got up from her seat and ran over to Trunks kissing him. Michael smiled at Trunks and his mother. He hopped off his seat and joined the two by hopping on Trunks' lap. Matt was furious and he called his lawyer over to him. "What in Sam Hell's name were you thinking? You're supposed to be trying to find her guilty not innocent!" The judge heard and frowned. "If you ask me Mr. Smith, Ms. Coutsa'n did nothing wrong in the first place, hiding her child." "I don't understand your honor." "Were you not having an affair or in other words cheating on her?" "There's no proof that I did." Bulma smiled wickedly. "Oh really, well then I guess you don't recognize this woman." The doors opened again to show Angel. In a humph she walked passed Matt. "My name is Angel Donald, your honor. I am the woman that Mr. Smith was seen with." "Angel! What in the name of Kami are you doing here?" Angel hmphed and approached the bench. 

Angel took out her wallet and showed her badge. "As I was saying I am Angel Donald of the FBI." Ryanna gaped at her, as did everyone else. "Wait a minute if you are an FBI agent why were you with my ex boyfriend?" "It seems you didn't get a look at Matt's police records. He's wanted in two states for drug dealing. I was assigned to catch him in the act, I had no idea though that he had a girlfriend and I apologize for my behavior." Ryanna shook her head. "All is forgiven. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have returned to Japan where I belong. Now I can't be happier." The jury whispered and the leader stood up. "We the Jury believe that Ms. Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n is capable of keeping her child. And we find Matt Smith guilty for reckless abandonment and drug dealing." "Then it's agreed, Mr. Smith I here by sentence you to twenty years in prison and a thousand dollars child support to your son. In the act of Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n and her child this case is dismissed." Ryanna smiled and hugged her child tightly. Matt was handcuffed and sent to prison where he belonged. Trunks smiled at his mother. "Mom you're amazing how did you find Angel?" "Angel contacted me. When she saw that I was defending Ryanna against Matt she agreed to appear." 

Ryanna smiled at Angel. "I can't thank you enough Angel, you truly are an angel." Angel shook her head. "Just doing my job Ryanna. Take good care of that baby." She nudged Trunks. "And you take good care of Ms. Coutsa'n. It's not everyday you find someone as loyal as her." Trunks blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't worry I will." Ryanna smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I love you Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Trunks smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too." Bulma's eyes watered. "I'm finally gonna have grandchildren! YES!" Ryanna shook her head and placed her head on Trunks' shoulder, keeping a good hold of her son. 

OKAY YES! No I'm not done I still have the epilogue to write! Please review me and tell me what you think of the outcome of the court. Bye-bye!


	17. Epilogue

Through another Child~ By Briana

Chapter seventeen: Epilogue

Ryanna adjusted the ribbon in her hair that held her glorious brown curls. She smiled at her reflection and looked to the other women in the room. To Bulma, who was smiling nonstop with tears in her eyes. To Pan, who gave her a thumbs up and the son smile to go with it. To Bra and Marron who were fussing over how beautiful she was. "Oh my god Ryanna, this is totally perfect. In less that an hour you will be Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Ooh this is SO EXCITING!" "Stop it girls, I'm nervous enough as it is." Videl came into the room with Ryanna's veil and bouquet. "Hey there, girly, are you nervous?" "Are you kidding me? I'm scared shitless!" Chichi then came into the room with a glass. "Heard you were having jitters. Sip this and breath, everything will be fine." Ryanna nodded and began sipping at the substance. "Where's Michael?" "He and Sakura are in the men's room helping get the guys to settle down. Trunks is having a hernia and jumping all over the place." Ryanna chuckled. "Sounds like he's more nervous than I am." Ryanna chugged the last of her drink. "Mmm that's good can I have some more." 

Chichi paled. "You were only suppose to sip it. That's a strong alcohol to get rid of the jitters." Ryanna began to giggle. "Oops, my bad." Everyone groaned. "Okay don't panic, the bride is drunk and we have only a half an hour to get her sober. Okay um, Pan go to the boys room and make sure Trunks isn't doing the same thing, Chichi get some coffee, quick!" Ryanna giggled. "You know what this isn't good to give me alcohol. I just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant again." Bulma paled and nearly fainted. "Holy shit HURRY!" Ryanna giggled some more. "That's it, no champagne for you Miss giggles." Pan ran into the men's room to see Trunks in a chair breathing deeply. "Oh thank god at least you're not drunk." Trunks' head popped up. "What do you mean by that Pan?" Sakura walked over to her hand in hand with four year old Michael. "What I mean is Chichi gave her some alcohol, very STRONG alcohol and now she's giggling away like a clown getting tickled by a pterodactyl." Trunks groaned and felt like he was going to throw up. 

"This is not happening." "Don't worry Trunks. Chichi is getting her some coffee, she'll be sober by isle time." Trunks nodded and began to breathe even more deeply trying to get rid of his nausea.

30 minutes and lots and lots of coffee pots later...

"Do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Trunks smiled. "I do." Ryanna smiled back, finally sober again. "And do you Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n take Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "By the exchanging of the rings, and your vows that have been spoken, I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Briefs you may kiss your bride." Trunks smiled dipping Ryanna and kissing her full on the lips. Michael cocked an eyebrow and gagged. Everyone else applauded. After the kiss broke Trunks lifted Ryanna into his arms and carried her down the isle. Ryanna threw the bouquet making it land in Angel's arms. Angel had attended the wedding by a request on Ryanna's part. Angel smiled and waved at the two lovebirds.

Six months later~

Ryanna held her new found baby girl n her arms and cooed it. She was sweaty and tired but happy all the same as she awaited the arrival of her first son and her husband. Trunks picked Michael up and raced through the hallways. "Excuse me, coming through. HEY WATCH IT GRANDMA!" Michael giggled at his father's behavior and they finally entered Ryanna's room. Trunks smiled and kissed his beloved wife. "Hiya hun," "hi." "Say hi Michael." "Hi mommy." "Michael this is your sister, Rika. Say hi Rika." "Hi Rika." Rika scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. This made the married couple laugh. "Oh man Trunks I'm beat." Trunks pulled back some of Ryanna's matted hair and kissed her forehead. "Rest babe, go ahead and rest." Ryanna smiled slightly and fell asleep on her pillow. Michael climbed onto Ryanna's bed and looked at the baby closely. 'That used to be me? I can't believe I used to be that small.' 'Well you better believe it big bro. Sooner or later I'll be just as big as you.' Michael yelped and nearly fell off the bed. "What's wrong Michael?" Michael shook his head. "Nothing daddy, I was just hearing things." Rika winked at him making Michael blink and rub his eyes. Trunks cocked an eyebrow at the two but was too tired to approach the idea. He fell asleep next to his wife leaving the two siblings awake.

"Okay let me give you the 411 on adults. They are totally unpredictable. Daddy is very strong, but not as strong as mommy. Mommy yells a lot when people don't behave, especially at Grandpa Veggie." 'Who's grandpa Veggie?' Michael sighed. "Rika babe, stick with me and believe me you'll be an expert at no time." Rika smirked making her look a lot like Vegeta. Michael smirked back. 'This is going to be fun.' 'You said it big bro.'

THE END!

Okay I'm finished. Confused at the end? Rika was talking telepathically to Michael. Okey dokey? Okay I'm done now! I hoped you like it! Review and tell me what you think!


	18. BLOOPERS!

**Bloopers! Have fun!**

**Chapter one**

**BMR: Okay let's see if we can keep this neat. Action!**

**Ry: Fresh tears dripped from her face and the woman next to her looked at her in concern. **

**Old woman: "Are you all right dear?" **

**Ryanna: looked at her and smiled sadly. . "Not really, I'm just wishing that"… forgets her lines and wings it "I'm wishing that Goten would tell trunks how he really feels that way I don't have to suffer.**

**Goten: Geh! Ryanna!**

**Ryanna: oh come on you know it's true**

**BMR: CUT! shakes her head **

**And……. ACTION!**

**Matt: "Why not? I don't love you." **

**Ryanna: "BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT YOU DUMB ASS!" **

**Angel and Matt looked at her shocked. **

**Matt: "No, No I refuse to believe that……. Becaaaause I don't remember my **

**fucking line." kicks stage and is whacked over the head by the director **

**BMR: Cut damn it Matt stop ruining my set! Baka!**

**Chapter 2 Bloopers**

**ACTION!**

**Ryanna: stepped out of the terminal and looked around "After three years I'm finally back." She sighs and calls for a taxi…… taxi doesn't arrive and she tries again TAXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!…. Still no Taxi//**

**BMR: CUT! Damn it where is Sakura!?**

**Sakura: stumbles out of bathroom with toilet paper hanging from her shoe okay I'm ready I'm ready…**

**BMR: oiy mother F-**

**Goten: COVER VIRGIN EARS! covers Trunks' ears**

**Trunks: Dam it Goten I'm not a virgin smacks his hands**

**Goten: Whimpers but I wanted to be your first**

**Trunks: anime fall**

**ACCCCCCCCTTTTION!**

**Sakura: "In that case come and live with me in my apartment. I have a few extra rooms I use for guestrooms, besides I need a roommate to keep me company, and I just adore babies." **

**Everyone: CRADLE ROBBER!!!!**

**Sakura: Snaps fingers Damn and I sound so innocent to **

**Ryanna: You ain't kissing my baby bitch Get away!!! stares glarey eyed and holds stomach**

**BMR: and….. Next**

**Chapter three bloopers**

**ACTION…. I'm hungry**

**Trunks: As he walked in the first thing he noticed was Pan, Ryanna's brother Kankton, Goten, and his sister Bra all scrunched up on the big couch watching Forest Gump on HBO. "Life is like a bunch of chocolates. Hiya guys I'm home." **

**Bra: "So we smelled dear brother."**

**Goten: truunnnkkks I told you to shower after we did that last night**

**Trunks: anime fall Goten…. Shut up**

**BMR: But Yaoi is so… Yaoi-licious! Okay Next fic I do is a Goten trunks fic!**

**all cheer except Trunks**

**Trunks: I hate my life.**

**ACTION! cough**

**Trunks: "You guys, you're not going to believe this but Ryanna's gone." Everyone gawked at him.**

**Everyone: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!**

**Trunks: Dig deeper Watson's puts pipe in his mouth and does a thinking pose**

**Chapter 4.…. Action!**

**Trunks: "Ryanna, is that you?" **

**Ryanna: "Pump it!" Ryanna with her pregnant self ran as fast as she could and hopped into Sakura's car. The sound of a balloon popping makes everyone laugh and ry sits up and takes out the broken balloon. "I….I miscarried cries I'll NEVER HAVE CHILDREN AGAIN!!!!!!!**

**Bmr: actually looks at writing sheet Youre due for about eh ten more pregnancies**

**Ryanna: NANI!? faints**

**Bra: sighs the life of a woman is painful**

**Chapter five**

**And… err acti.. Ooh forget it NEXT!**

Sakura: "Okay tell me right now, HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW TRUNKS BREIFS!"

Ryanna: gulped as she looked to her friend. Sighs and tooks her hands Okay I'll tell you. He was once my lover but I gave him up because Goten loved him more and I know he and Trunks will be happy together

Sakura: sweat drops and Trunks Anime falls off stage

Goten: YES! YOU GO GIRL! I LOVE YOU TRUN- oof

BMR: whacks CUT! NEXT!

**Chapter 7: ACTIOOOOONES GABA POPPA OOH MAMA!!!!**

Trunks"You have a really nice home."

Ryanna: dropped the dish she was using and it shattered on the floor. Ryanna spun around and her face paled.

Trunks:"I think your dish just broke.

Ryanna: frowned. "No shit Sherlock."

Trunks: Dig deeper Watson! takesout pipe and does the sexy thinking pose

Ryanna:goes to comment the pauses and stares ina we at his beautiful face

Goten: TRAITOR!!!!! Trunks is mine! Trun pauses and admires sexy trunks thinking pose

Bmr: CUT! Ne- pauses and admires Trunks as well So sexy

Vegeta: waves hand in front of facE yep we've lost her… Anybody know another director!

Bulma: I got George Lucas' number….starwars theme in he backround

george lucas takes over for next few chapters then BMR returns

**BMR: I'm back! Noww ACTION!!!!!**

**Trunks: pinned her down to the bed and was trying to remove her skirt. **

**Ryanna: "Trunks... I just thought of something." **

**Trunks" "Really?" Trunks kept most of his attention to his kisses on her breasts. "**

**Ryanna: "Where's Michael?" **

**Trunks: paused for a minute cursing to himself. "I don't know."**

**Sakura: "He's mine!" takes Michael laughing evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ryanna: Trunks! Damn it I can't trust you with anything runs after Sakura COME BACK HERE CRADDLE ROBBER!**

**Trunks: looks down at his boner Mother F- **

**Goten: I'll finish it off for you**

**Trunks: Gah no runs away**

**BMR: AND NEXT!**

**Chapter: 16**

Trunks:"Yes, I love her. I love her so much that not even Kami himself could stop me from loving her."

Mr. Shang: frowned. "And does Ms. Coutsa'n return your love?"

Trunks: looks to Ryanna.

Ryanna: She had tears in her eyes but she smiled. "Oh Trunks, I love you too"

Sounds of glass breaking

Goten: NOOO!!!! cries at his broken heart and Trunks just looks with a sweat drop

Trunks: Dude… please tell me this is almost over

Bmr: just one more chapter

LAST CHAPTER! AND Hollywood lights ACRION!….. Um you spelled action wrong..

BMR: I did…. Oops clears throat and….. ACTION!

"Okay let me give you the 411 on adults. They are totally unpredictable. Daddy is very strong, but not as strong as mommy. Mommy yells a lot when people don't behave, especially at Grandpa Veggie." 'Who's grandpa Veggie?' Michael sighed. "Rika babe, stick with me and believe me you'll be an expert at no time. Oh and also watch out for a big lady named Sakura she'll capture you and make you do things" "what kind of things"

Sakura: walks in to snatch the two but is whacked over the head by Trunks and Ryanna who are still half asleep

Ryanna: Stay away plops back asleep

Trunks: from our… kids plops back

CUT! Okay edit that and that's a wrap!

BMR: hops off chair and tehn shakes hands with george Lucas Thanks for taking my place while I was out of it George.

**George Lucas: Anything for my number one Fan.**

**BMR: Speaking of which whispers When is that sitcom about star wars coming out?**

**George: Use the force young pad wan and you will find out**

**BMR: figured you'd say something like that sighs**


	19. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
